Knocking
by Aloysha aka Solis
Summary: Heero's trying to get a little alone time in but...it proves hard. (Pun very much intendend.)


Knocking

I own Gundam Wing like I own Hawaii. I don't, so I don't.

Author: Aloysha

Muse: Shin pets Shin

Rating: NC-17 AKA M+

Summery: Heero's trying for alone time but is having a…hard time of it. 1X2

Warnings: Oral, Solo, Bondage, and Kink.

Thought for the Day: Promote Safe Sex. Watch Porn.

Knocking

Heero closed the door of his apartment behind him, careful to lock the door and slide the chain into place. Work had been a pain in the ass, as work tended to be, but it wasn't a total lost cause. Duo had dropped by briefly. Just long enough to tease Heero and get him yelled at before bouncing off.

Heero couldn't help but reflect on his cocktease of a boyfriend and the shortness of lunch breaks. He'd been on the aforementioned break when Duo had dropped by, looking entirely too comfortable in a pair of tight jeans and a t-shirt. Heero had made an honest attempt at getting rid of him (as the last time Duo had come by Heero's boss had expressed a desire to never catch them fucking on Heero's desk again.) but had some how ended up pushed back in his chair with the brunette straddling his hips and…

Nothing. At all.

Well. Something. But not enough of something to achieve what he assumed was the intended goal. With Duo one couldn't really be sure what the intended goal may or may not have been. He might have been being a tease on purpose.

Heero had gotten his hands into Duo's pants when his boss (who was quickly becoming a very serious annoyance in Heero's sex life) had stopped by to ask Heero to cut his lunch break short.

…Actually maybe that wasn't Duo's fault. Still, the principal of the matter…

Heero had gone through the rest of the day with a folder over his crotch, which probably wasn't the most convincing way to keep everyone from knowing he had a hard on. All of the girls had been snickering behind their hands and a few guys (the annoying ones who kept asking him out and were this close to having their faces bashed against something hard and unyielding) had given him these annoyingly knowing looks.

Like they'd caused it or something equally as absurd. In truth their smug little looks had actually helped relieve the tension some.

"Duo? Are you home?" Silence met his call and he sighed. That utterly useless…

Oh well. Heero was nothing if not perfectly able to handle his problem. He'd done quite fine before allowing himself to be periodically molested by Duo and he'd do fine now.

He fell back onto this couch and reached down, first popping the button of his slacks and then pulling down the zipper. He pushed his pants and boxers down some, trying to get more comfortable. He was still half-hard, in spite of how long it had been since the incident with Duo. Still, it felt good to finally free himself from the confines of his pants.

At least he hadn't been wearing spandex. It was really rather dangerous materiel.

He sighed, tilting his head back some. It was easy to make his mind return to earlier, in his office. Duo's slightly wicked smile, matching the gleam of mischief in his eyes, the slightly salty taste of skin under Heero's lips when he gave in and found himself licking his way up the brunette's neck.

He stroked himself almost lazily, returning to full hardness quickly.

Duo had pushed him into his chair, smile growing wider, before sliding into his lap and running a hand under his shirt, calloused fingers dancing over his skin teasingly. He'd kissed him; lips, teeth, tongue, and wet heat while a hand pulled on his pants impatiently.

He reached around, pulling Duo closer until their erections met through layers of denim, rough but pleasing. He'd let his hands drift down the curve of Duo's ass, squeezing and drawing a low pleased moan from-

Heero was jerked by his thoughts by the sound of someone…knocking on the door. He opened his eyes and twisted around, blinking. The fuck…?

Another knock and he was hauling himself off of the couch and tucking his dick back into his pants. That was a mood killer... Unless it was Duo. In which case he could let it slide. He unlocked the door and pulled it back as much as the chain would allow. Quatre was standing there, blond hair glinting in the annoying bright light of the hallway lamps.

Heero growled and shut the door, sliding the chain off, before wrenching it open again.

"What?" His voice was thick and rough. Quatre blinked, looking a touch confused at his, admittedly, harsh greeting. He swallowed, willing himself under control. He'd help the blond out, send him on his way, and then finish what he had started.

"Um. Duo let me put something in the frig and I was just coming by to get it… Are you okay Heero? You look flushed and kind of sweaty."

Heero twitched. "Get your…whatever it is and go. Please. Duo isn't here and I…" Need an excuse. Think of an excuse. "Have a headache."

Instead of doing as he was told the blond tilted his head to the side, concern swimming in his eyes. Right, bad idea. "Would you like me to stay until he comes back? If you don't feel well-"

"Work. Headache. Sleep."

Quatre continued to peer at him almost anxiously before shrugging. He went around Heero and through the doorway that led to the kitchen. Heero watched as the blond rummaged inside of the refrigerator, withdrew what looked like a bowl of strawberries and a bottle of whipped cream.

Heero blinked at the blond, who had the grace to blush, before shaking his head. He didn't want to know. …Well, maybe a little bit. But mostly he just…didn't want to know. What Quatre and Trowa did on their own time was none of his concern.

The blond left after that, apparently wanting to get away from him as quickly as possible. (Not wanting to stand there holding his potentially kinky bounty most likely) Heero had to admit he wasn't heartbroken about it. He shut and locked the door again then shuffled back over to the couch.

He wondered what Duo would look like covered in cream and strawberries. He sat down, reaching down to expose himself to the air once again, and sighed, letting an image filter through his brain. Heero prided himself on having a vivid imagination and at the moment he was very glad of it.

Duo would be laid out on the bed, hands bound to the headboard, hair loose and fanning out around him. One red, perfectly ripe strawberry between his teeth and mounds of fluffy cream over each nipple, each topped by a strawberry. A trail of cream down his chest and stomach, leading to his cock, which also was covered in the fluffy stuff, tip clean but drooling pre-cum.

Heero grinned at the thought.

Yes, that could be fun.

He would lean over the other man and blow over the skin of his chest lightly. Duo, who was sensitive to such things, would probably try to jerk away. The cream would be cold in comparison to his breath, probably strikingly so. He'd start by carefully licking the cream around one nipple and work at the cream underneath the berry, teasing his lover. He could almost taste the sweetness of the cream mixing with the taste of Duo's skin and hear the noises the brunette would make, impatient with being teased and bound.

He was stroking his cock, imaging how he'd move to Duo's mouth, kissing him while taking a bite of the strawberry and letting the tangy juice drip onto his lovers lips. He'd chew and swallow fast before licking over Duo's lips and coaxing the rest of the fruit from between those

"Yuy! I know you're there!"

Heero's eyes snapped open. Wufei was banging on his door. That bastard. Still Heero couldn't leave him out in the hallway. Other people, beyond just them, did live there and were oh-so-fond of telling the landlord they were up to no good.

Which they were usually, but Heero wasn't in the mood to have anyone yelling at him at the moment. So he got off the couch, zipping his pants up again (they were so uncomfortable it was almost painful now) and yanked the door open.

"What the fuck…" He trailed off and blinked at the black haired boy. He was standing in only a pair of loose black pants that hung low on his hips. And, judging by how much skin was showing along his hips, the pants were really all he was wearing.

…No, no. He had a black collar. There was a D shaped platinum ring on the front and a tag was hanging from it. Heero narrowed his eyes and read the small print.

__

Wufei Chang

If found please return to Zechs or Treize

Apartment 13, Dawes Apartment complex.

Heero blinked again before standing aside to let Wufei do whatever it was he had intended to do. He padded over to the bathroom to do something about the sudden nosebleed certain images had invoked.

When he came back he caught a glimpse of Wufei leaving the apartment, what looked like straps and a leash in hand. Heero waited until he was sure he was gone then closed the door again, sliding the chain lock into place.

He didn't even want to know what those three were up to.

…He was lying he really wanted to know. Really. He had mild pervert tendencies.

He flopped back onto the couch and yanked his zipper down again. He was really getting kind of annoyed with all of the interruptions. It was getting so a guy couldn't even get off in the privacy of his own home anymore.

He closed his eyes again while wrapping a hand around his dick. This time an image of Duo on his knees, head down and eyes trained on the floor swam into his mind. Duo in nothing but a collar, tanned expanses of flesh exposed to only Heero's eyes.

He would touch his pet; feeling smooth skin beneath his fingertips while open violet eyes regarded him, waiting for the next order to fall from his lips so he could eagerly obey. He'd wind his fingers into long locks and tug Duo's face close to-

"Heero, are you there?"

If Heero had been a religious man he'd probably be cursing God right about now. He stomped over, itching for his gun. Damn Duo for making him lock it up in the bedroom. It was entirely too much work to walk in there and get it so he'd have to do this the 'normal' way.

"What do you want Noin?"

The older woman flashed him a slightly sheepish smile as a blush graced her cheeks. "Well…Une and I were wondering if we could borrow your camcorder."

Heero squinted at her then shuddered. Bad images. "Closet."

"Thanks Heero."

"Hn." He muttered. He stood by the door, feeling just a tiny bit…awkward as Noin rummaged through the hall closet. Once again he was pretty sure something strange was going on and that he didn't want to ask any questions. Why couldn't he and Duo have normal friends like other people did?

Oh wait, normally people fled in terror of them. Right. He forgot about that sometimes.

She smiled at him brightly, holding up the camcorder to show she'd gotten it, before walking out. He started to shut the door when a pale hand darted through and caught it. He sighed and cracked it open, shooting his best death glare at the blond woman outside.

Per usual Relena was unaffected. He didn't understand how she did it, but she seemed totally immune to even his most fierce glares. So he went for the blunt approach.

"Hey Heero, me and Dorothy were hoping we could-"

He slammed the door in her face. He walked back to the couch, swearing on his life that the next person to come through that door was dying. In fact, just to be sure of that, he felt under the couch and came in contact with the gun he kept there.

It may have seemed a little extreme but he was really frustrated at the moment and he didn't feel bad about potentially killing someone. Duo would probably be upset that he'd gotten blood on the carpet though. He was really anal about that kind of thing.

Heero snorted softly. What a bad choice of words.

He sighed and tilted his head back. He wasn't even really in the mood anymore, more annoyed and angry than aroused. Damn but those people really knew how to ruin a good time. He was going to have to eliminate all of them. A man could only take so much stress before

The door creaked open and he grabbed his gun and turned, prepared to fire.

Only to find slightly bewildered indigo eyes staring at him. "Uh. Hi Heero. Rough day?"

Heero started to lower his gun (It'd be bad form to shoot his boyfriend after all) when he noticed that Duo was rather…laden with stuff. A bowl of strawberries and cream where in his hands with a camcorder resting on top of the bowl's lid, a leash and a pair of straps looped around his neck.

Heero twitched. "Duo-"

"Oh yeah, this." Duo smiled widely, previous alarm at having a gun pointed at him forgotten. "I figured, after things in your office, we could have a little fun but I didn't want you getting into anything so I had the others come down and gather up the stuff to keep you out of it. Hope they didn't bother you too much."

He said this all very cheerfully and innocently, as if he'd done nothing wrong. Heero was pretty sure he was going to have to kill him.

Duo cocked his head off to the side as he set the things down on the dining room table, save the items around his neck, and walked over to Heero. "Hey, are you okay? You look kind of-"

He didn't get a chance to finish. Heero grabbed him firmly by the braid, a truly useful thing, and pulled his lover into his lap. Duo yelped and started to push himself up but Heero took a firm grip on his hips and very deliberately ground the other man back against him. Duo stopped struggling abruptly and wiggled a little before speaking. Heero could hear the smile in his voice.

"Have you been sporting that all day?"

"Long enough." His voice was rough, earlier arousal returning in full force. Duo rocked back against him, laughing softly.

"I could…help."

"I know." Heero muttered before reaching up and grabbing Duo's arms. The other man craned his neck back to see what he was doing but didn't try to get away. He held Duo's wrists together with one hand and used the free one to quickly tie one of the straps around them. The next one he tied over Duo's eyes while deciding he liked the way his lover shivered against him.

He pushed Duo up and slid the leash from around Duo's neck and held it in his hands, considering it. He was starting to think maybe he should just toss it aside when Duo squirmed in his lap again.

"Back pocket."

He arched an eyebrow but tilted his head off to the side. Poking out of Duo's back pocket was what looked like the end of a belt or…oh. Heero reached down, taking the chance to grope his lover and draw a surprised laugh from Duo, before sliding the collar out of the pocket.

He placed it on so it fit around Duo's neck snugly then attached the leash to the small D-ring on the front. He pushed Duo out of his lap before standing. He yanked on the leash lightly and Duo rose easily, though he almost tripped over his own feet. Heero led him back to the bedroom carefully, making sure he didn't trip or run into anything.

He sat on the bed and once again undid the fly of his pants. He looked up at Duo, mouth going dry at the sight of his lover standing still and waiting to be told what to do. He yanked on the leash, drawing Duo closer until the brunette was standing directly in front of him. He undid Duo's jeans and pulled them down, a task easier said than done considering how tight they were.

On the bright side they were too tight to wear anything underneath. Duo stepped out of them and kicked to the side. Heero nodded to himself; this was going well.

"On your knees."

Duo obliged, however awkwardly. Heero abandoned the leash in favor of putting a hand on the back of Duo's head and guiding him to where he wanted him, or more accurately his mouth, to be. Duo's tongue flicked out over the head of Heero's cock before the brunette moved forward some, tongue tracing along the length of his shaft.

Heero allowed him to make his own progress for a few moments, just enjoying the feel of his lover's mouth on him.

Duo moved back up his length, hot moist breath caressing his erection, before his wrapped his lips around the head. His tongue moved along the underside as he slowly sank down on his cock. Heero closed his eyes, letting out a breath.

Finally.

Then it happened. Someone knocked on the door. Again.

He growled. Duo moved back up, releasing him with a wet pop. His tongue darted out, wetting his lips before he cocked his head in silent question.

"Talk."

"Trowa. He went shopping with me and I have his stuff."

Heero twitched. "Where?"

"Kitchen table. Black bag."

He pushed himself up and stomped out of the room, sorely tempted to pick up his gun from its place on the couch. He didn't though and instead grabbed the small black plastic bag from the table. A glance inside revealed a box of condoms.

He wondered how upset Quatre would be if he shoved them down Trowa's throat.

It wasn't like there wasn't a chance they'd end up there anyway.

He opened the door, shoved the bag into Trowa's hands, and then slammed it hard enough that the plates in the kitchen rattled. He slid all of the locks into place and shut all of the lights. Hopefully if someone came by they'd realize they weren't feeling social and leave.

That done he paused to regard the cream and berries. He'd be back for those later.

He went back to the bedroom to find that Duo was still on his knees, waiting for him. Heero walked past him, reaching out to brush Duo's shoulder as he went past him. He sat back down and Duo started to move in again. Heero stopped him.

"Anything else?"

Duo's forehead wrinkled as he thought. Then he shook his head. Heero nodded then leaned back on his elbows. Duo was still for a moment then took Heero's dick into his mouth again. There was something about watching his cock vanish between the brunette's lips that was very…erotic. Duo swallowed around him before beginning to bob his head up and down. His cheeks hallowed as he began sucking lightly while his tongue continued to seek out sensitive areas.

It didn't take long for Heero to come, not surprising considering the day his day had gone. Duo throat tightened around him almost automatically and, though some fluid escaped his lips, swallowed most of Heero's release.

He released Heero then and licked his lips, catching what he'd missed, and smirked. Heero decided to ignore it as he reached down and pulled the other man up into a bruising kiss. Duo smiled against his lips before sitting up and shifting so he was straddling his hips.

"Whatever happened to those strawberries?"

Heero blinked slowly then smiled. "I'll get them."

END.


End file.
